My Talented Family
by daisyrre
Summary: Rindy takes home a note about presentation at your school.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T SPEAK ENGLISH, or write well (sorry for that). But since I saw Cate dancing and singing on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" my heart fell in love and decided to write something. So sorry for writing a story in my first language.

SUMMARY

\- Rindy takes home a note on a presentation at your school.

NOTES:

\- I have considered Carol's single surname in history: Ross.

 **MY TALENTED FAMILY**

 **MINHA TALENTOSA FAMÍLIA**

Carol encarava o bilhete que Rindy tinha trazido após ter chegado da escola. _"Noite das profissões: o talento secreto de meus pais"_ era o que estava escrito em letras cursivas e alguns desenhos espalhados sobre um papel amarelo.

"Quando você recebeu isto, querida?" – Carol levantou o olhar para observar Rindy que tira seus sapatos sentada sobre o tapete da sala.

"Hoje mamãe" – a menina disse simplesmente.

Carol soltou um suspiro antes de olhar para Therese que estava sentada no sofá balançando animadamente seus pés. Os olhos verdes a encaravam com um ar de diversão.

"Quando busquei Rindy hoje a professora dela havia dito que é um evento cultural. É bom para os pais dos alunos interagirem com os outros pais" – Therese falou calmamente. Carol voltou a suspirar. – "O que foi? É algo que toda escola faz"

"Eu sei, mas não é como se toda escola tivesse um _evento cultural_ onde os pais precisam apresentar um show" – Carol largou o convite sobre a mesa de jantar e foi até Rindy para ajudar a menina terminar de tirar seu uniforme.

"Não é um show, só fazer alguma coisa divertida e falar sobre nossas profissões." – Therese rebateu sorrindo.

"Um show de talentos é ainda um show, meu amor" – Carol soou sarcasticamente de propósito. Therese deu um sorriso sensual fazendo Carol ler o que se passava em sua mente.

"Eu sei que tenho diversos talentos..." – Carol disse para Therese com um sorriso sexy – "Mas Rindy terá que perguntar ao pai se ele terá um tempo livre no dia da apresentação" – Carol começou a dobrar as roupas de Rindy que estava agora livre de seu uniforme escolar.

"Mas não vou levar o papai" – Rindy disse antes de correr até Therese pulando no colo da mulher – "Eu disse a todos meus amigos que você e Therese irão se apresentar"

Carol e Therese olharam alarmas para Rindy. A menina tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Você o que?!" – Therese e Carol perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Rindy! Você só havia me dito se eu gostaria de participar quando eu busquei você hoje! Não disse nada sobre seus amigos" – Therese que antes estava orgulhosa de si por ver Carol em uma situação desconfortável sobre a apresentação na escola viu o jogo virar contra ela.

"Ah, eu vejo..." – Carol sorriu notando o embaraço de Therese. – "Pequena, vá tomar seu banho para o irmos jantar. Depois conversamos sobre a apresentação"

"Sim, mamãe" – Rindy escorregou do colo de Therese e correu pelo corredor do apartamento.

Carol esperou ouvir o barulho da porta do banheiro se fechar para encarar Therese que a olhava de maneira desconfiada.

"O que?" – questiona Therese ao notar o sorriso maroto da loira que caminhava até ela.

"Você provavelmente não tinha lembrado em todos os amiguinhos de Rindy. Eu também aposto que não pensou nos pais desses amiguinhos assistindo as _duas mães_ em uma apresentação de talentos numa sexta-feira à tarde"

Carol sentou no colo de Therese. Os olhos verdes vasculharam o apartamento tentando ao máximo disfarçar o recente nervosismo que surgiu. Ela não tinha pensado na conseqüência. Todos os pais encarando Carol e ela encima de um palco. Os pensamentos sórdidos, preconceituosos e os cochichos cruéis na platéia.

"Ei" – Carol chamou sua atenção – "Olhe para mim, não pense besteiras"

"Carol, é muita exposição" – Therese desviou o olhar outra vez, mas Carol segurou seu rosto fazendo os olhos verdes olharem para seus olhos cinzentos. Houve alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Bobagem" – Carol simplesmente disse. – "Meu amor, nós duas participamos da reunião de pais e professores, pelo amor de Deus. Todos os pais da escola de Rindy sabem que sou separada, que Harge mora em Nova Jersey e que você busca nossa filha todos os dias ao voltar do trabalho"

"Todos os dias não, todas as segundas-feiras, quartas-"

"Você entendeu meu ponto"

"Desculpa" – Therese suspirou. Carol deu um beijo em sua testa antes aproximar a cabeça de sua amada perto do seu coração.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. O barulho dos carros vindos de fora do apartamento e o som do chuveiro ligado com Rindy às vezes conversando em voz alta com seus brinquedos fizeram Therese relaxar. Mas nada era comparado com o som da respiração e das batidas do coração de Carol.

"Preciso confessar algo"

"Hmmm" – resmungou Carol afagando os cabelos de Therese com a mão e descansando seu queixo sobre o topo de sua cabeça.

"Quando eu sai do Times para buscar Rindy na escola hoje eu tinha tido um dia terrível!" – Therese abraçou mais forte a cintura de Carol – "Final dos prazos e nada funcionava, eu estava me sentindo completamente esgotada..."

"Minha pobre menina" – Carol deu um beijo sobre os cabelos morenos.

"Fiquei esperando na calçada, junto com outros pais... e as vozes entediadas deles me deixavam tão irritada que eu poderia ter mandado eles calarem a boca a qualquer instante! Mas quando Rindy veio até mim correndo ela estava tão eufórica contando sobre o dia de pais e filhos..."

Therese pausou como se tivesse tentando lembrar-se de todos os detalhes do ocorrido.

"Ela agarrou em minha perna" – Therese apertou um pouco a cintura de Carol para dar ênfase e continuou sua fala.

"E ela disse 'mãe, quero que você leve sua câmera e diga sobre todos os lugares do mundo que você já explorou!'"

Carol abaixou seu olhar e pode ver o enorme sorriso que havia se formado nos lábios de Therese.

"Ela não tinha perguntado ou pedido para eu participar, ela simplesmente disse que me queria lá, junto com você. Ah, Carol... ao ouvir isso todo o peso do cansaço do meu maldito dia tinha sumido" - Therese levantou sua cabeça para poder olhar para Carol.

"Não havia pensado em pais, nos amigos dela, nas fofocas. Somente disse sim para Rindy porque eu queria estar lá por ela"

Carol viu nos olhos verdes de Therese um brilho diferente do que normalmente existia em seu olhar. Um brilho de felicidade e completa fidelidade que existe nos olhos de uma pessoa faria de tudo por sua família.

"Eu tenho absoluta certeza que Rindy não teria pensado outra coisa meu amor..." – Carol sorriu antes de despejar um beijo quente e amoroso nos lábios de sua amada Therese. – "Meu anjo... estamos em uma encrenca!" – Carol riu entre beijos.

Therese começou a salpicar beijos no rosto, descendo para o pescoço de Carol.

"Vamos pensar em algo! Somos uma boa dupla" – Therese dá uma pequena mordida no ombro coberto por uma blusa preta que Carol usava.

"Ah, sim..." – Carol se afastou um pouco para fazer Therese olhar para ela – "Preciso pensar em como demonstrar meus talentos artísticos" – Carol gesticulou algo com as mãos como se estivesse fazendo um truque de mágica.

Therese deu um sorriso.

"Você tem mãos hábeis, poderia tocar alguma música"

"Não, não. A pianista da família é você, meu anjo" – Carol deu um beijo no nariz de Therese antes de se levantar. – "Mas bem que poderíamos conversar mais tarde sobre o que eu poderia tocar com minhas mãos hábeis"

Carol deu uma piscadela. Therese riu mostrando suas covinhas para depois dar um tapa no bumbum de Carol.

"Os talentosos dedos da senhora Ross"


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Era uma tarde de sábado atipicamente quente em pleno outono. Nova Iorque não é uma cidade que zela pela tranquilidade em suas ruas durante o final de semana, pelo contrário. O mundo estava fervilhando entre as principais avenidas que estavam quase entupidas de pessoas vindas de todos os lugares. Se você decidir morar na cidade que nunca dorme, mais especificamente em Manhantam, e quiser sossego, existem ainda ruas tranquilas em meio ao caos. Mas sem dúvidas a avenida Madison não era o lugar perfeito, isso foi levado em consideração na escolha de um lugar para se chamar de lar.

O silêncio geralmente reinava nos corredores do prédio localizado na W 87th St durante todos os dias da semana. Nenhum morador atrevia-se em incomodar seu vizinho com barulhos estranhos, o tráfego de veículos na rua era mínimo, um paraíso pacífico entre as nervosas ruas nas redondezas. Porém, naquele sábado em especial, no apartamento localizado ao final do corredor do oitavo andar, a rotina silenciosa dos finais de semana foi quebrada. O som era fraco, mas era possível distinguir que se tratava de uma música do estilo anos 70 que era acompanhada por uma voz feminina que oscilava entre a afinação e risadas.

~ Like a drum my heart was beating,

and your kiss was sweet as wine~

O som de uma risada alta e estridente veio na sequência.

~ But the joys of love are fleeting,

for Pierrot and Columbine~

"Ok, para mim já deu!" – a música diminuiu o volume - "Vocês darão o beijo de despedida dos amantes no final? Se sim, juro que não perco por nada!"

Abby estava nas redondezas e decidiu fazer uma visita. Geralmente ela não avisava, simplesmente aparecia com uma garrafa de vinho após uma rápida ligação para Carol, só para confirmar se as moradoras do apartamento não estavam em um momento "não perturbe".

"Não sua idiota, é uma apresentação para um público extremamente exigente. Garotos e garotas com oito anos de idade" – Carol estava sentada em sua poltrona próximo as amplas janelas da sala. Ela toma um pouco do vinho que Abby havia servido minutos atrás.

"Ah, aposto cem dólares que os pais dessas crianças estarão fantasiando coisas obscenas enquanto vocês duas cantam feito idiotas uma música idiota do The Seekers" – Abby diz levantando uma sobrancelha.

"E aposto também mais cinquenta dólares que os meninos de oito anos estarão ansiosos para ver as mães sensuais de sua coleguinha de escola darem um belo e molhado beijo"

"Abby!" – Carol retruca – "Não fale isso, ok? É muito feio... The Seekers é uma ótima banda"

Carol dá um sorriso debochado enquanto Abby soltava uma risada.

"Precisamos de mais vinho!" – Abby se levanta do sofá e caminha para agarrar a garrafa de Chianti sobre a mesa de centro – "Pena que Therese não está aqui para apreciar as coisas boas da vida: um bom vinho italiano e sua mulher cantando uma canção folk numa tarde de sábado!"

Abby caminha até Carol que estende sua taça para que completasse com mais vinho.

"Onde ela está?" – pergunta Abby que agora completa sua própria taça.

"Ela teve que resolver alguns problemas no jornal" – Carol diz antes de tomar seu vinho. Ela apoiou suas pernas sobre os braços da poltrona para assim poder balançar seus pés livremente.

"Você tinha que ter visto a felicidade de Therese ao ouvir Rindy dizer que ela e eu participaremos de um evento na escola. Ela estava tão feliz, mas tão assustada com a exposição"

"É a personalidade dela" – Abby voltou a se sentar no sofá – "Therese ao mesmo tempo em que é cheia de coragem é extremamente receosa. Feito um gato desconfiado"

"Um gato que adoro afagar e proteger em meus braços" – Carol sorri para si – "Ela tem sido uma companheira maravilhosa, você sabe. Para Rindy e eu."

"Eu sei, sei até demais!" – Abby tomou em único gole seu vinho antes de esticar sua perna para cutucar os pés de Carol com seu pé – "Mas Therese precisa relaxar, já faz o que? Mais de três anos que vocês estão juntas"

"Faremos quatro mês que vem" – corrigi Carol – "Passamos por muita coisa" – a loira levanta a taça de vinho até seus lábios, mas não o bebe.

Estava uma tarde realmente atípica de calor, pensou Carol. A sensação do álcool junto com a temperatura elevada do outono e a euforia de cantar uma canção fez seu corpo amortecer. Seus olhos cinza observavam através da janela os prédios banhados pela luz dourada do sol. Este outono estava diferente do ano passado, realmente. Therese voltaria para casa a qualquer momento.

"Mas sabe o que eu lembrei? Você era considerada a rainha do colégio" – Abby havia dito ao perceber que Carol estava distante.

"O que? Rainha? Que pessoa gentil você é!" – Carol fez careta ao lembrar-se dos primórdios anos do colegial – "Eu era conhecida como a senhorita estranha"

"Ah pare, você só era desastrada, além de excêntrica... mas era considerada uma pessoa genial!" - Abby dá um sorriso gentil. Carol em sua adolescência era uma garota completamente diferente da Carol mulher de hoje. Alguns traços de sua personalidade se tornaram sérios com o passar dos anos, mas Abby ainda via em sua amiga o velho senso de humor idiota de antigamente.

"Eu andava com os hippies e os nerds" - Carol revirava os olhos ao ajustar seu corpo sobre a poltrona.

"Verdade, você sempre foi uma garota perdida no mundo da lua. Lembra da apresentação de teatro no último ano? Você interpretou Rumpleteazer de Cats! Cara, você ficou com aquela voz irritante por uma semana!"

"Ohh... vamos lá!" – Carol se levanta de sua poltrona, ela sutilmente começa a mexer seus braços na tentativa de imitar um gato – "Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer... We're a notorious couple of cats"

"Pare! Você perdeu a sanidade?" – Abby agarra uma almofada e lança na direção de Carol, acertando seu rosto.

"Sua idiota! Engana a quem? Você sempre foi o Mungojerrie! Somos um dueto"

"Nem morta! Sua idiota"

Carol jogou de volta a almofada em Abby e ambas começam a rir descontroladamente. As duas mulheres nem ouviram o som da porta de entrada se abrir e depois fechar.

"Você ri de mim por eu ter feito parte do grupo de teatro, a palhaça de orelhas grandes" – Carol bufou ao se jogar de volta sobre a poltrona – "Mas a verdadeira rainha do colégio era a excelentíssima senhorita Abigail Gerhard! A rainha Robin Wood do baile de formatura!" – diz Carol fazendo uma elegante reverência à Abby que lhe devolve uma careta azeda - "Sua Majestade"

"Ohh.. pare! Não me lembre dessa história!"

"Abby a rainha do baile? Devo ter morrido e ido para o céu"

As duas mulheres olharam para Therese que estava parada observando a conversa antes de avisar sua presença.

"Oh meu amor! Bem-vinda!" – Carol se levanta rápido e corre em direção à Therese para dar um beijo e segurá-la num abraço – "Senti sua falta" – sussurra no ouvido de sua querida.

"Eu também" – corresponde Therese com um beijo rápido nos lábios de Carol – "Vejo que alguém andou bebendo vinho durante o dia"

"Olá para você também, criança! Deixamos um pouco, quase nada, de vinho para você" – Abby vai em direção da cozinha buscar uma taça para Therese. E claro, dar um minuto de privacidade para as amantes apaixonadas (e ela queria poupar seu estômago do excesso de melação romântica daquelas duas).

"Quer saber como eu sabia que você estava bebendo vinho?" – Therese pergunta segurando a cintura de Carol para trazer o corpo da mulher loira sexy mais perto do seu.

"Hmmm?" - Carol resmunga com um sorriso bobo abraçando o pescoço de Therese.

Com os lábios muito próximos, Therese não consegue desviar seus olhos dos lábios de Carol. Ela não havia aplicado seu típico batom vermelho hoje, pensava distraidamente Therese.

"Você sabe... seus lábios estavam muito doces..."

"Verdade?"

"Sim..." – Therese roçou seus lábios sobre os de Carol - "E eu me senti como se tivesse ficado embriagada após experimentar seu beijo"

Therese encostou seus lábios nos de Carol, sem pressioná-los. Carol fingiu ofensa.

"Oh... pensei que era amor" – zomba Carol contra os lábios de Therese. A menina sorri ao sentir o ar quente e levemente alcoólico da respiração de Carol contra sua pele .

"Você sabe que é amor" - diz Therese em um pequeno sussurro, quase como se fosse um segredo compartilhado entre as duas. Os olhos verdes se fecham ao tocar a pele das costas de Carol por baixo da camisa branca de algodão que a loira usava.

Carol ao sentir as mãos frias dentro de sua camisa solta um pesado suspiro e empurra o corpo de Therese contra a parede mais próxima. Um baque contra a parede é ouvido por Abby que estava na cozinha. A mulher olha para onde o som surgiu e revira seus olhos.

"Vão para o quarto as duas!"

A voz protestante nem é percebida por Carol que dá a sua amada um beijo profundo. Seus corpos se fundiram em um abraço apertado. As mãos de Therese vagavam pelas costas de Carol, descendo sem rumo na procura do botão da calça jeans da loira, mas Carol interrompe as mãos ansiosas da menina. O calor do contato acendeu o desejo, mas Carol suspendeu o beijo mantendo uma de suas mãos segurando o rosto de Therese enquanto a outra apertava as mãos de sua amada para acalmar seus instintos. Os olhos cinzentos entreabertos encaravam pesadamente os lábios de Therese que ficaram vermelhos devido à intensidade do beijo.

"Rindy vai dormir na casa de Anelise hoje" – Carol começa a esboçar com seus dedos os lábios de Therese. A menina beijou cada uma das pontas dos dedos de Carol.

"Preciso de você..." – Therese sussurra antes de pressionar seus lábios outra vez em Carol. O beijo desta vez foi macio, mas representava a extrema necessidade da jovem.

Carol se afasta para respirar um pouco e acalmar seu coração. Ela passa a mãos sobre os cabelos loiros um pouco desalinhados.

"Abby!" – Carol chama.

"Eu sei, eu sei" – Abby ignorando maiores explicações passa pelas duas mulheres sem olhar para elas. Therese abaixa o olhar, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido, mas claro que ela estava completamente envergonhada. Carol, por sua vez, manteve um olhar desinteressado e sua fisionomia séria não querendo abrir oportunidade para Abby se aproveitar da situação.

Abby dá um sorrisinho malicioso e pega sua bolsa sobre uma mesinha ao lado da porta de entrada. A mulher sabia que Carol iria ficar irritada, mas não podia ir embora antes encarar Therese e abaixar seu olhar para a calça da menina que estava desabotoada.

Therese ao notar a curiosidade nos olhos de Abby rapidamente percebeu do que se tratava e abotoou sua calça, seu rosto estava vermelho feito um tomate. Como ela não percebeu que Carol tinha feito isso, perguntava-se nervosamente.

"Tentem não incomodar os vizinhos..."

"Abby, para fora... agora!" – Carol acabara de perder a paciência.


End file.
